Fallen in Love
by Miss Doll
Summary: Light loves many things about L. :yaoi


Fallen in Love

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways."

-Elizabeth Barret Browning

Light loves that when L stands up straight, that he is just an itsy, weensy, teeny tiny bit taller than him. He doesn't quite know why, but L being taller than him made feel, oh, warmer. Safer. It made cuddling easier for sure.

Light loves it when L puts an arm around him when no one is looking, pulling him just an inch closer into that skinny limbed embrace that Light loves far too much for it to be normal. He wants L to hold him all the time, he wants L to keep him safe. Somehow, the very presense of the detective makes him feel as if nothing can hurt him.

He knows he should be worried about the detective, and if the detective could potentially hurt him, but it seems such a foreign concept, for it doesn't seem to Light that L could ever hurt him. Maybe that was just his heart speaking (probably, for Light found himself becoming a hopeless romantic), for if he had been thinking clearly he would have most certainly taken all that into account. His mind was clouded with something that prevented him from seeing clearly.

Light loves the feeling that someone is looking out for him, that someone is there, right next to him, never going to let him get burned and stolen by an awful monster (_Kira..._) because he loved him. Light loves that he never has to wonder about if L loves him, because it is obvious in his kisses.

Light loves the explosions of pure color and the wonderful music that plays in his mind whenever L kisses him, even if it makes him feel a slight bit like his little sister with Hideki Ryuga. He just wants to bury his fingers into those ebony locks and pull him down on top of him, let him have his way with him. His reasoning get lost in the mess of love he is feeling and the world seems to disappear into a horrible little thing that he has almost forgotten about. He wants it to never end, he wants those lips on his forever, those arms holding him and tilting him back, like an old romance movie, carring him any where he wants.

Light loves that L is wrapped around his little finger and what he wants, L will get, just because he said so. He loves the feeling that everything he wants can be given to him with a kiss. L may have him in years, but he knows that with a flutter of his eyelashes L melts into perfectly pliable mush. It isn't as if he takes advantage of this, no, he would never dream of using his body to get himself things, but it is a very valuable asset, of course. And he can't help it if using it gets him things he wants from L, like extra files, or kisses, or various other things he doesn't like to mention around his father and fellow task members.

Light loves that he is loved. Always he was been envied and respected, but never loved so strongly as he is loved by L. He even loves that he can love L back, that he can allow someone to sweep him off his feet and hold him close, that he can surrender himself to someone so fully and wholely and never feel as if it is a sacrifice. The giddy feeling that he can not stop from exploding from his head to toe whenever he sees L or feels his fingers intertwine with his own is like nothing he has felt before and he wishes, wishes so hard it would stay with him forever. Falling in love is something Light never wanted and now, now he can't get enough of the helpless falling feeling that has so consumed his world and thinking. Could it be that he has...fallen for the world's greatest detective and wants to stay that way forever? No, it couldn't be.

Light...Light doesn't know what to do now. He lays, tangled in the sheets with L, skipping his fingers up and down those skinny arms that hold him in their protective grasp. He wants to stay here, he doesn't want to get up, he doesn't want to go on that helicopter tomorrow and find that rotten Kira (a monster who lurks in the night, haunting the very corners of Light's mind). He only wants to be with L and snuggle up into his embrace just a little speck longer, or forever, whichever.

Light hates that he has to wonder about these things, but he loves that L can just hug, kiss, and love all that horrible wonder away. Maybe, just maybe, Light loves that L can call him Kira and hold him close, both in the same instant.

Light loves that he loves L and L loves him and that feels as if that is all he ever needs.

the end of Fallen in Love

A.N. Shut up. I wanted to write random fluff with no point. My laptop, sob, is on the fritz and so we had to leave it with the nice people at Circut City. I feel lost without it, for it has all my stories on it. I wish it would come back. Cry for me...

Heh, if this comes off a little weird, too bad. I needed fluff, because that is all that is going through my head right now. :) I love fluff. Yum, yum, good for the tum.

Please review...


End file.
